


Uma noite

by rowenagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean sabe que Sam e Rowena sentem algo, F/M, Fofo, Rowena deixa que Sam a veja triste, Rowena está devastada, Sam e Rowena dormem juntos, Sam é cuidadoso, cuidado, eles confiam um no outro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: Desde que tudo aconteceu, Rowena havia sumido e não retornava mais ligações. Até Sam visita-la e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem.





	Uma noite

O caçador mais novo calmamente acordou e fez sua rotina matinal, e então se dirigiu a cozinha onde encontrou seu irmão que pacientemente lia o jornal em busca de algum caso ou distração, para assim conseguir esquecer todo o caos recente que afligia seu coração.  
\- Bom dia. - O maior sorria fraco de canto enquanto rapidamente preparava seu café, enquanto seu irmão erguia a cerveja em cumprimento. Sam não concordava que Dean bebesse logo nos primeiros raios da manhã, mas como ele dizia, em algum lugar era noite agora, e Sam sabia muito bem que Dean ainda estava em um lugar negro depois de tudo que aconteceu e ele não podia julga-lo por querer espairecer sua mente, Sam também queria,a cada segundo que ficava no Bunker, flashes de todos os caçadores mortos por Michael no Bunker assolavam sua mente.  
\- Rowena me ligou. - Dean falou virando rapidamente uma página do jornal antes de o fechar e encarar a Sam que o encarava ligeiramente confuso. Rowena jamais ligaria a Dean, eles se odeiam. - Ela está mal Sammy, ela nunca me liga. - Dean encarou a Sam confuso que agora sentava-se a sua frente para tomar seu café. Seu coração de imediatamente se apertou quando seu irmão disse que a ruiva amiga estava mal, Dean não brincaria com isso, não depois de tudo que aconteceu.   
\- Oque ela disse? Ela está machucada? - Sam nem mais tomava seu café, foi inevitável ficar preocupado com a bruxa. Há apenas algumas semanas ela os havia ajudado com um caso de um semi-deus, mas tudo acabou que Michael escapou e ela disse sim em ser a casca dele para salvar a todos ali nu Bunker, mas enquanto estava possuída Michael matou todos os outros caçadores, e depois que Jack o matou, Rowena negou em ir a enfermaria e apenas foi embora, sem olhar para trás e sem retornar ligações.  
\- É sobre Michael, ela não disse muito, mas era como se ela estivesse chorando, e desde quando a bozolina chora? - Dean sorria confuso e idiota, mas também preocupado, ele sabia melhor que ninguém como era ter Michael dentro dele. - Eu acho que deveria ir ver como ela está. Você sabe, você é o único que ela confia, que entende ela, e tem todo o lance de ela flertar contigo... - Dean ri pelo olhar mortal que Sam o lança, mas seu coração ainda estava preocupado com ela, já fazia semanas que ele não tinha uma notícia se quer sobre ela. - Tá, falando sério, olha oque ela fez por nós, eu odeio ela mas eu reconheço isso, ela é uma vadia do mal mas ela não tem ninguém senão nós...  
Ao final da tarde.  
\- E-eu... Eu vou ver como ela está. - Sam força uma tosse fraca enquanto franze o cenho e coça rapidamente sua nuca. - Consegue tomar conta de tudo por aqui?  
\- Tem o Cas e Jack, então sim. - Dean respira fundo enquanto vai a sala encontrar os dois. Era como se ele quisesse que Sam fosse, apesar de a Rowena ter ligado pra ele, considerando que ele nem tinha certeza se a ruiva tinha seu número já que era "Samuel blábláblá, Samuel blábláblá" e ela nunca o ligava antes, mas Dean também não era cego, ele tinha consciência de que a ruiva não apenas incomodava seu irmão por pura provocação, ele sabia das intenções dela, Sam apenas estava cego quanto a isso, não que Dean não tivesse percebido que ele ficava completamente sem jeito e nervoso perto dela.  
Sam imediatamente se arrumou e seguia rumo ao loft da ruiva, qualquer lugar para ele seria melhor do que ficar no Bunker onde todas aquelas lembranças assolavam sua mente, a culpa, ele havia jurado os proteger e havia jurado que eles teriam uma nova chance de vida aqui, por que ele era o líder deles, e agora estavam todos mortos. Por vezes ele ainda se questionava por que a ruiva morava na mesma cidade deles, considerando que ela sabia que Sam seria quem a mataria definitivamente ele contava que ela fosse ficar o mais longe possível, mas não, ali estava ela, a menos de 45 minutos de distância.  
Assim que chegou gentilmente deu duas batidas na porta e chamou pelo nome da ruiva, em poucos segundos depois de um silêncio profundo ele escutou passos lerdos até a porta que logo a destrancava e a abria.  
\- Samuel? - Ela perguntava enquanto ajeitava seu robe e passava a palma de sua mão sobre os olhos. - Oque está fazendo aqui? - Ela abriu espaço para que ele entrasse e logo indicou o sofá para que sentasse. - Se for pra pedir favores eu... Eu estou de férias. - Ela fala o encarando com curiosidade e advertência, nem se importando em estar de pijamas, sem maquiagem alguma e com o cabelo totalmente bagunçado, de um jeito antes nunca visto.  
\- N-não, eu não vim pedir favores. - Sam tosse fácil enquanto sentava-se. - O Dean, ele me disse que ligou para ele ontem, eu quis ver como você estava. - O caçador a encarava com certa preocupação, ele nunca a vira de tal maneira, ela parecia fraca, cansada, abatida, como se não dormisse em dias, estava pálida e parecia ter chorado a horas, seu coração ligeiramente se apertou, ela parecia vulnerável e triste.  
\- Maldito, seu irmão não sabe manter um segredo, não é? - Ela bufa de raiva fechando os olhos rapidamente. - Eu estou bem, se essa era a razão pela qual veio. - Ela bufa revirando os olhos.  
\- Rowena... Nós não conversamos sobre oque aconteceu, e nem retornou minhas ligações... - Ele a encara com afeto, deixando de lado qualquer provocação, ela com certeza não estava bem, e ele a conhecia suficientemente para perceber isso. - Acredite, eu sei como é ter um arcanjo dentro de você.  
\- Essa é a razão pela qual veio? Para relembrar como foi ter Michael dentro de mim, enquanto ele me deixava ver tudo quando estava matando seu amigos com as minhas mãos e eu não podia fazer nada? - A ruiva evitava o encarar por que com certeza se ela o fizesse ela choraria, novamente todas aquelas lembranças daquele dia se fizeram presentes em flashes naquele momento, ela não foi mais a mesma depois de tudo que aconteceu.  
\- Não Rowena, eu estou aqui por que eu me importo, por que você é nossa única amiga, minha amiga. - Ele anda até seu lado e se senta perto dela a encarando, mesmo que ela evitasse o encarar de volta. - Oque aconteceu lá, não foi sua culpa, ele nos disse por que você aceitou, você salvou nós, de novo. - Sua voz era calma e serena, ele tinha consciência do que Michael foi capaz de fazer, ele odiava que agora todos seus amigos caçadores estavam mortos, mas ele nunca culpou Rowena por isso, e nem ela devia se culpar, por que assim era a vida deles, pessoas iam e vinham o tempo todo, e eles tinham monstros aos quais lutar e qhe não sabiam se venceriam, a sorte nem sempre estava do lado deles. - Você foi corajosa e forte.  
\- Mas eles eram seus amigos, eu pensei por um momento que talvez eu fosse forte o suficiente para conseguir o controlar, mas eu não fui, e agora minha magia está quase esgotada, e todos eles estão mortos. - Ela pela primeira vez levanta os olhos para o encarar, nem mais se importando em chorar em sua frente, em ser fraca e vulnerável, mas ela confiava nele o suficiente para que a visse dessa maneira, mesmo ainda estando surpresa por ele ter vindo. - Eu sinto muito Sam. - Ela chorava baixinho, as lágrimas desciam em extensos filetes em suas bochechas pálidas e avermelhadas, seu pobre corpo tremia em cada soluço do choro. Ela não costumava ser assim, ela era fria e egoísta, não se importava com nada nem ninguém além de seu poder, nem mesmo seu filho Fergus, mas quando ela o perdeu, e teve uma reação inesperada, era já tarde demais, tarde demais para ver oque realmente importava, o amor, e que tudo que ela tinha jamais encheriam o grande vazio que tinha dentro dela, e ela jamais seria capaz de mudar oque aconteceu, apenas mudar oque estava por vir, e ela estava se esforçando o máximo para isso, ajudando a cria de Lucifer, estando do lado dos Winchesters, que eram sua única "família" ou o mais próximo que ela um dia terá de uma, e foi inevitável que ela se tornasse o que um dia ele jamais prometeu ser, fraca por amar.   
\- Não tem nada para se desculpar, oque importa é que você esteja bem. - O caçador ligeiramente foi movido por um impulso de abraça-lá, e assim ele o fez, surpreendendo a ambos com o tal feito. Puxou para perto o pequeno e sensível corpo da ruiva que se aconchegava em seu colo o abraçando apertando, como se implorasse que ele não a deixasse, e ele jamais iria fazer isso, Rowena havia conquistado sua confiança, ela era a única que o compreendia, e genuinamente ele se via apegado a ela por isso. - Eu estou aqui agora. - Ele apoiou seu quiexo sobre a cabeça da ruiva e a abraçava apertado enquanto acariciava gentilmente suas costas numa tentativa de a acalmar, e aos poucos ele conseguia. Por alguma razão contraditória a ruiva se sentia bem perto dele, ela sabia que sentia algo mais, e mesmo que ela tentasse lutar contra ele não facilitava isso em nada, pois genuinamente ele sempre a lembrava de por que ela se apaixonou por ele.   
\- Obrigada. - As palavras envergonhadas saíram num tom quase inaudível, ela não costumava ser tão sincera e agradecida como agora. Em resposta ele apenas beijou o topo de sua cabeça e acaricou mais suas costas. Oque a ambos causava arrepios. - Por tudo, tudo que já fez por mim.   
Sam permaneceu em silêncio, nada se fazia necessário em ser dito, e sorriu fraco por ter a ruiva em seus braços, agora ela não parecia tão rebelde e mandona, seu corpo pequeno encaixando-se perfeitamente ao dele, como se fossem encaixes de um quebra cabeça perfeito. Sam entendia tudo que ela estava sentindo, e pensar que ela sempre passava por isso sozinha e que ela não tinha a quem pedir ajuda ou suporte o deixou ligeiramente tristonho, os Winchesters eram realmente tudo que ela tinha, e Sam se sentia honrado em ter conquistado a confiança da ruiva e de estar ali por ela enquanto ela se permitia ser fraca e chorar em sua frente.  
Quando o abraço finalmente se desfez e foi inevitável que o momento se tornasse embaraçoso a ruiva se dirigiu a cozinha e logo voltou com duas xícaras de chá e deu uma a Sam enquanro voltava a sentar em sua poltrona e apoiava a xícara sobre seus joelhos encolhidos.   
\- Você podia ter me ligado, eu teria vindo assim que chamasse, não precisa passar por isso sozinha, você tem a mim. - Sam olhava desconfiado ao chá antes de começar a tomar, ele sorria fraco e tristonho a encarando, era difícil de acreditar as vezes que no fundo daquela Rowena tão egoísta e irônica havia alguém de coração quebrada e tão cheia de mágoas e medos. - Eu não menti quando disse que me importava, nós nos conhecemos a anos, e é uma das mulheres que eu mais admiro.   
A ruiva sorri convencida, pela primeira vez ela sorri, ainda secando os vestígios de lágrimas, e Sam também sorriu, aquele sorriso dela era simplesmente cativante.  
\- Galanteador. - Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha o encarando antes de bocejar um grande bocejo.   
\- Você tem dormido? - Sam pergunta preocupado e a ruiva calmamente faz que não com a cabeça. - São os pesadelos? - Ele se lembra de uma conversa que tiveram a meses atrás no Impala.   
\- Eu fecho meus olhos e tudo que vejo é Lucifer e Michael, e é tão real, eu tenho medo. - Ela ri fraco como se estivesse incrédula do que ela mesmo dizia. - Eu tentei fazer algumas misturas que fossem ajudar, mas... Foram inúteis. - Ela fala desapontada consigo mesma. - Eu sou uma criatura má e mesquinha, de que outra maneira eu podia terminar senão sozinha com meus medos? - Ela ri em um deboche tristonho.  
\- Bem eu estou aqui, posso fazer companhia para você, não é como se o Bunker fosse o lugar que eu mais quisesse ficar agora. - Ele da de ombros mal acreditando que estava se sujeitando a isso.   
\- Vai dormir comigo e me abraçar? - Ela pergunta fazendo beiço, mas certamente se animou com a ideia de não passar a noite sozinha. - Por favor? - Ela pisca os olhos de uma maneira inocente. - Eu não mordo.   
\- Dormir, Rowena, dormir. - Ele aponta o dedo em sua direção como uma advertência. - E eu só vou fazer isso por que eu sei quão ruim é. - Ele continua reclamando e achando desculpas mas em nenhum momento ele negava, maldito o momento em que ela o conquistou.   
Assim que o caçador pegou sua mala reserva no carro e se trocou, já era tarde da noite desde que haviam ficado conversando, porém o sono estava sendo maior então decidiram ir dormir, ambos deitaram-se virados de costas um ao outro e depois dos boa noite nenhum parecia ousar falar mais nada, era como se estivessem ansiosos e nervosos ao mesmo tempo, mas ao menos eles tinham um ao outro.  
\- Não ia me abraçar? - A bruxa pergunta com uma voz manhosa se remexendo na cama, o que rapidamente fez o caçador respirar fundo e repensar se era uma boa ideia. - Eu poderia dormir melhor se me abr-. Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo o caçador se vira e logo a abraça, repousando seu queixo sobre sua cabeça, abraçando gentilmente sua cintura e juntando assim seus corpos.   
\- Não faça eu me arrepender de estar fazendo tudo isso. - Ele resmunga fechando os olhos novamente, ele não estava a vendo mas sabia que ela estava sorrindo orgulhosa por conseguir exatamente oque queria. - E não se acostume. - Ele acaba sorrindo fraco também, pois ele sabia que não havia intenção nenhuma em ser apenas uma vez. Por vezes pensava em todo o tempo que se conheciam e onde estavam agora, com certeza foi uma mudança e tanto, mas ele sabia que Rowena apenae precisava de alguém que se importasse com ela, e Sam só precisava de alguém que o entendesse, e isso era exatamente oque ambos tinham a oferecer.  
\- Eu não vou. - Ela sorri se virando para ele o abraçando, seus corpos tão próximos e colados como jamais estiveram, a noite fria os fazia apreciar mais ainda o momento. - Mas não posso negar que eu gostaria. - Ela fala manhosa aconchegando sua cabeça no pescoço do maior, qualquer espaço pessoal que eles tivessem delitimitado não existia mais agora e nenhum se importava.  
\- Agora dorme. - Ele acaricia suas costas e cabelos enquanto o sono pairava sobre ambos. Eles estavam exatamente onde queriam, onde desejavam estar, talvez todo o caos e suas dores os tivesse unido, eles não tinham certeza, ou se apenas a atração que já existia não pode mais ser contida, porém, essa não era uma pergunta que eles precisavam responder, com a vida que levavam não podiam se dar o luxo de pensar no futuro e nem no passado, tudo que os importava era o presente, e ninguém poderia os culpar por achar um no outro o singelo e inocente conforto. - Eu vou estar aqui. - Ele sussura quando ele percebe que ela estava quase dormindo, tão genuínamente, seu corpo pequeno estava encolhido próximo do dele, o segurando próximo, ela finalmente estava segura e havia conseguido dormir. O caçador sorriu orgulhoso antes de acabar adormecendo também.  
Por tempos, ambos mantiveram essa como uma rotina, nenhum ao redor dele os criticava ou julgava, era como se fosse óbvio e que apenas eles dois não percebiam. Eles apenas haviam encontrado o conforto e cuidado que precisavam, e isso era tudo que importava.


End file.
